This invention relates to the ergonomic positioning of computer keyboards and in particular to an improved support adapted for retrofitting or incorporation with a standard office chair so as to allow a computer keyboard to be readily positioned relative to said chair in order to optimise the ergonomic relationship between the occupant of a chair and a computer keyboard used by the occupant.
The ever increasing use of computers and associated keyboards and/or the xe2x80x9cmousexe2x80x9d in many aspects of the workplace has exposed the physical damage such use can cause personnel particularly where long term or continuous keyboard mouse use is a requirement of their occupation.
Whilst the use of a keyboard/mouse per se does not appear to cause immediate problems, the tendency of users to adopt poor physical posture while using keyboards appears to be a key contributing factor to injuries encountered by computer users.
In particular, the placement of a computer keyboard appears to play a major role in adopting poor posture as the seated userxe2x80x94most users are seatedxe2x80x94tend to lean forward to reach a keyboard rather than drawing their chair right up to the keyboard. Except in cases where an operator has a dedicated keyboard shelf located at or near knee height in their desk, most operators locate computer monitors, keyboard or laptops on desk tops and it is not always practical to have such a keyboard immediately and close at hand and therefore invariably such operators reach away to touch a keyboard and in so doing place unnecessary strain on their backs, shoulders and necks which manifest in the all too common injuries as previously discussed.
In order to overcome such problems, modem xe2x80x9ccomputer desksxe2x80x9d may incorporate a xe2x80x9clap heightxe2x80x9d drawer for housing a keyboard. Such a drawer can be extended at any time in order to place the keyboard within the operators reach close to the operator at about arm height. Further developments include chair brackets and mounting systems as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,169,210 and 5,653,499. Such mounting systems are adapted to hold computer keyboards at an ergonomically correct position, or to be readily adjustable to provide same. Whilst the above mentioned devices overcome many of the ergonomic problems detailed, these prior art devices are not readily adapted for retrofitting to existing pedestal chairs and/or are bulky and difficult to adjust for each individual user.
One object of the invention is to provide an improved keyboard and/or mouse support.
In one aspect the invention provides a support adapted to cooperate with a pedestal chair for holding a keyboard at an optimal operating position for a user seated in said chair, said support including a clamp adapted for retrofittable attachment to the stem of a pedestal chair, a first transversely extending arm extending laterally from said clamp and passing through a first elbow to a generally vertical extending post, a second transversely extending arm pivotally fitted to said vertical extending post and passing through a second elbow to a horizontal extending arm; and a platform adapted for slidable and pivotal attachment to said horizontal extending arm so as to provide a horizontal platform adapted for vertical movement and horizontal articulated movement relative to said chair to allow said platform to be readily positioned over the lap region of an occupant of said chair and readily moveable away from said lap region in a plurality of possible horizontal motions.
The clamp may include an open mouth region to allow for ready fitting and removal from the stem of a chair without the need to disassemble the chair. The clamp may also include a substantial surface area for contact with the stem to ensure rigid attachment to the chair. The clamp may comprise a foot fitted to the first transversely extending arm and a mating clamp plate. The clamp may be fitted by thumb screws either side of the foot or a single thumb screw and a hinged clamp or by an overcenter quick action lever.
The vertical extending post and second transversely extending arm may be of circular cross-section as may be the first transversely extending arm and the horizontal extending arm.
The pivotal fitting of the vertical extending post to the second transversely extending arm may be by way of a telescopic fitting of the above with the second transversely extending arm fitting co-axially into the vertical extending post.
The relative movement of the pivot joint may be controlled by a co-axially fitted collar adapted to clamp the above joint so as to fix the joining of the vertical extending post to the second transversely extending arm at the required vertical and horizontal position.
The platform may be provided with an elongate tee-slot on the underside adapted to receive a key which in turn is adapted for fitting to the horizontal extending arm. The key may be freely moveable along the length of the tee-slot and provided with a thumb wheel tightening nut to allow the platform to be secured at the most desirable lateral position.